L-valine is an essential amino acid and effectively used as a material for feed components and foods.
Since branched-chain amino acids (e.g., L-valine, L-isoleucine, and L-leucine) are biosynthesized using the same enzyme it is known that it is difficult to prepare a single kind of branched amino acid on a large industrial scale via fermentation. Additionally, the biosynthesis also has a problem in that a feedback inhibition occurs on the major enzymes by the final product (i.e., L-valine) or a derivative thereof and thus there is a limitation with respect to the fermentation.